DREAMING
by Krazypeople
Summary: Smart/Strong!Rin! Fem!Rin Rin was tired. Her happy-go-lucky mask was cracking, and yes. He was in fact a she. Rin started dressing like a boy so people wouldn't look down on her, not that it matters anymore. Konekomaru couldn't look at her, Shima didn't WANT to look at her, Shiemi shied away from her, Izumo looked down on her with contempt, and Bon didn't care. Adopted by Evilneko.
1. The Dream

**DREAMING**

Chapter 1: The Dream

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Blue Exorcist or any songs I might put into this story, all credit goes to the respective authors.

 **A/N:** I have been soooo excited to write this story so hope you like!

 **Full Summary:** Smart/Strong!Rin! Rin was tired, so tired. Her happy-go-lucky mask was cracking, her true self started to shine through more and more. She wanted to go to sleep and never wake up, and yes, he is in fact a she. Rin started dressing like a boy so people wouldn't look down on her, not that it matters anymore. She couldn't stand the looks they gave her, it would've been okay if it was just hate, but no… they looked at her with fear and disgust. Everyday got worse. Konekomaru couldn't even look at her, Shima didn't WANT to look at her, Shiemi shied away from her, Izumo looked down on her with contempt, and worst of all Bon just didn't care. He didn't look at her with fear OR disgust, he just ignored her and everything people were doing to her. Yukio wasn't even there most of the time, or else he would've done something, it wouldn't change anything though. Why? WHY? **WHY?**

"Would you like to visit a place where you control everything?" A girl asked.

Rin nodded eagerly.

"Then, take my hand."

 **Warning:** Fem!Rin, so don't like? Don't read. And if I get any flames from people about my story, you're being blocked and that's it. I refuse to respond to anyone who thinks they're high enough to flame other people's stories, because they don't like it. There also is some mild swearing so again, don't like? DON'T FRIGGIN' READ!

 _Italics = thoughts/singing_

 _*Stars and italics* = *actions*_

 **Bold = demonic speaking**

 _Underlined Italics = what's happening/where_

* * *

Rin looked around, confused. _Where am I?_ She wondered. Rin kept looking around until she spotted… a TV? Upon closer inspection, she found that the TV was old fashioned, with antennae on top of it. For some reason, the TV only had a power button, no volume, or channel button. She glanced around again and made her decision, turning back around, she pressed the power button.

The screen sizzled back to life, it was a little fuzzy, but you could still see what was going on clearly. Rin's eyes widened. It was her! The TV showed the first time she dressed as a boy, her hair was cut short and her chest was bandaged, not that there was much to bandage anyway, she was 10 at the time. Rin didn't have to worry about any classmates from last year recognizing her, they were too scared of her to even care. At school no one noticed her sudden gender change, no surprise there. Everyone still looked at her with fear and slight contempt in their eyes, Yukio was oblivious to all of this though. She wished that someone would just notice her for once. That was the day the dreams started.

The scene suddenly changed, this time it showed her failing purposefully on a test, she remembered that test, Yukio gave it to her yesterday. It was easy, but in order to keep her façade up, she purposefully marked the wrong answers. It seemed as if the class was laughing at her when she got the test back, they weren't expecting anything else but failure from her anyway. She inwardly flinched at this but smiled as if nothing was wrong.

In another scene, it showed the end of class. Rin was getting up to go out the door when she felt a little push and ended up falling forward, luckily she was able to catch herself. She pretended she didn't notice that Izumo happened to walk by her at that moment and scratched her cheek sheepishly. Yukio sighed at her antics and said, "Nii-san, this wouldn't happen if you would just walk with the correct posture." Rin pretended as if that didn't hurt her feelings and laughed it off. "Whatever you say, moley four-eyes."

Rin's eyes widened when she saw the next scene, it was the day everything changed. That was the day she vowed she would keep her façade up, even if it killed her.

The scenes folded out before her, one by one. The monastery was being destroyed, people were rushing to put up Holy water barriers. She kept up her mask well, even as the stupid demon, who was it? Ahh, yes, it was Astorath, destroyed her home. She acted like her usual self, hot headed and clueless, even though she already knew of her real origins and that Yukio and the old man were exorcists. But then the old man just had to go and say that.

"Our first priority now is to hide you, you need to realize that you are their target!" Shiro yelled at 'him.' As 'he' kept bothering people, asking what was happening.

Rin couldn't help but feel hurt at that. She knew she was trouble from the beginning, but how could the old man say that so calmly? He was basically telling her that she was the problem, she had to go. That he _wanted_ her to go…at least that's what she thought he meant at the time. When he said that, she couldn't help but say the thing on her mind, even though it broke her mask, her impenetrable mask.

"I see…so if I leave it'll be over?" Rin could see the surprise, and even the hurt, in Fujimoto's eyes, but she didn't-no-couldn't care. "Then I'll leave. That should make you feel better."

He grabbed her shoulder, and then she smacked away his hand. "Let go of me! You'd throw me away anyway! I've been nothing but trouble my whole life… We're not even really related! Just strangers…" Rin knew this for a while now, but it never came up, her persona would never allow it to.

"Just be honest! That you got tired of pretending we're family! Or can't a clergyman talk like that? Maybe you want to play a good father to the end?! Don't screw with me! You're not my father or anything! Don't ever call yourself my father!"

 _*Slap!*_

Rin was too shocked to do anything, she was too shocked to process the hurt now blatantly shining in her father's, her ONLY father's, eyes.

"It's almost daybreak, hurry and pack up!" That's all he said. She now knows why he was acting like that, but she didn't understand back then, she was so immature…

Everything happened so fast afterwards, Satan appeared, she was almost dragged into Gehenna, Father Fujimoto tried to save her by killing himself, she drew her sword, Mephisto came and yadda, yadda, yadda. She couldn't look anymore. That was the first, and last, time she'll ever show her real self.

Coughing was heard behind her.

Rin looked forward at the TV, only to notice that it was gone. She looked back at the source of the coughing.

She saw a girl with long red hair and warm, dark brown, accepting eyes. The girl wore a yellow yukata that depicted autumn, with falling leaves of all colors. The obi was tree bark brown and she wore a bitter smile on her face.

"Who are you?" Rin asked. She remembered this girl from somewhere, but where?

The girl giggled and smiled fondly. "I'm Yume."

"I'm-" Rin began, but she was cut off by Yume.

"Rin Okumura, the daughter of Satan. You have a brother named Yukio, who is younger than you by…two minutes, I believe. Correct?"

"Y-yeah…"

Yume giggled again. "Don't look so surprised. I've known you my whole life, after all."

"What?"

"…Nevermind that. Would you like to visit a place where you control everything? It's only you and you're imagination…that and a few others."

Rin hesitated, before shaking her head slightly. "I'm sorry, I couldn't do that to Yukio."

Yume sighed. "I knew you would say that. I'll always be here for you! I have to go now, see you! Please, call me when you need me." Yume started disappearing.

"W-wait! Where are you going?" Rin ran towards her, but the distance never seemed to get any shorter. "Please, don't leave me here!" Rin's outstretched hand was so close to Yume, she was almost there…

"RIN!"

…And then she woke up and fell off the bed.

"Owwww. What the hell moley four-eyes?" Rin said, her façade instantly went up.

"You'll be late if you don't get dressed soon, get up!" Yukio left the dorm to go down to the kitchen.

Rin sighed. It was that dream again, she's been having it a lot more lately, although this was the farthest she's gotten. Rin tried to get up, only to be pushed down by an overly-energetic cat sithe.

 **Ne Rin, can I go to school with you? It's boring here without you around!**

"Sorry Kuro, I can't." She scratched him under his chin.

 **Why not?**

Rin was about to retort but thought about it for a second. "You know what Kuro? Screw the school, you can come with me!"

Kuro's two tails wagged back and forth rapidly like a dog.

 **Really?!**

Rin nodded. "After I get dressed."

Kuro brightened slightly before leaving the room. He was one of the few people, or demons for that matter, that knew about Rin being a girl. He even knew about Rin's mask, he's the only one she can show her real self to. Rin quickly got up and re-wrapped the bandages around her chest, making sure it didn't look too…lumpy. Now that she was a teenager, her breasts are a bit more…defined than they were when she was 10. Soooo… you can see her problem.

After she was dressed with her tail wrapped around her chest, she went down to the kitchen. There she saw a nice warm meal on the table, but no Yukio. She sighed, he must have left without her…again. Rin sat down to eat as Kuro, seemingly coming out of nowhere, jumped on the table. She smiled fondly as she ate and petted Kuro, who was loving the attention. Finishing the meal, Rin went into the kitchen, grabbed her homemade lunch out of the fridge, and then thanked Ukobach for the delicious breakfast while Kuro never seemed to leave her side the whole time she was doing this.

* * *

 _Time Skip_

School was boring, as per usual. Although, as Rin pretended to sleep she took notes of what the teacher was saying, deciding whether or not the information was useful to her. Occasionally, she would talk to the little cat sithe hiding in the jacket she decided to wear today, no one even noticed the little bulge in her stomach. When lunch finally came it was like a hidden oasis in a huge, barren desert.

Rin practically ran outside to eat lunch under a nice, shady tree. She was about to take Kuro out when a couple of girls approached her, asking if 'he' has seen 'his' brother. Rin scoffed and shook her head. _Damn fangirls._ She thought bitterly.

 **Rin?** Kuro asked, poking his head out of her jacket after they left.

"Yeah?" She answered, her attention switching from her lunch to him.

 **Why do you pretend to be someone you're not?**

"I've told you this already Kuro. Anyway, no one would treat me differently, even afterwards I showed my true self."

 **Why not?**

"Because they're scared of me, of what they've seen me do. I've taken down bullies twice my size while not even breaking a sweat, I've even broken someone's jaw and nose with just one punch. It's just not in human nature to be able to do things like that, people fear and/or hate what they don't understand."

 **Why?**

Rin sighed. "They just do Kuro, don't ask me why. Let's rest Kuro. Here." Rin held out some of her food. "Eat."

Kuro obliged happily.

Lunch was over soon, much to Rin's -and Kuro's- utter disappointment.

 _Just a few more hours, that's all. You can do this Rin!_ Rin repeated this in her head several times, each time she seemed to believe it less.

When she got back into the classroom, she took her usual spot at the back of the room. She found it easier to take notes in secret while sitting in the back, and it helped with hiding Kuro.

Rin yawned. _Might as well take an actual nap, I already know this stuff anyway._ Resting her head on her desk, Rin closed her eyes.

* * *

 _Rin's Not Quite Dream_

Rin looked around, it was all white again. Except she wasn't alone.

"You called?"

Rin whipped her head around, there she saw Yume.

"Huh?" Rin answered so intelligently.

"You seemed to be troubled, isn't that why you wanted to sleep?" Yume answered.

"Ahh, actually, I was just tired."

Yume sighed. "Yes, but what exactly are you tired of?"

Rin looked at Yume questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"You really aren't ready to dream, now are you?"

"What are you talking about? I am dreaming."

Yume shook her head. "Rin, you aren't ready yet. You need to wake up."

Rin shook her head, almost fearfully. Why she was scared, she didn't know.

"No…" Rin backed up.

"Wake up."

"Wake up!"

"WAKE UP!"

Rin's head jerked up. She looked around and saw the teacher glowering at her.

"Mr. Okumura, if you can't stay awake then don't even bother coming! Do you want detention?" The teacher asked scornfully.

"N-no, sir." Rin answered, she hated detention.

"Then stay awake!" The teacher huffed indignantly and walked to the front.

Rin sighed and looked at the clock, school was almost over, she still had her class with Yukio though.

 _How fun._ She thought dryly.

* * *

 _Time Skip_

Rin was currently with the exwires. Yukio was doing his normal lecture about demons. Rin looked around while trying to make sure Kuro didn't move too much.

 **Rin! I'm bored!**

"Stop it! You're going to get caught!" She hissed quietly. Of course Yukio, being the person he is, noticed Rin's behavior.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"N-nope. Nothing at all."

He looked suspiciously at her jacket before continuing.

Rin sighed mentally, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Stupid Yukio." She muttered.

Yukio's eyebrow visibly twitched, but he ignored the comment.

The class ended and Rin was out of her chair immediately. The class seemed to watch her scornfully as she zoomed out of the door, well almost zoomed out of the door. She was blocked by an overprotective brother before she could escape.

 _Damn._ She mentally cursed. Kuro was starting to get restless and she needed to get him out, ASAP.

"Nee- I mean, nii-san." Yukio smoothed over the slip, hoping no one noticed. It wasn't like him to make a mistake like that though, he hasn't called Rin nee-chan since they were 9.

"Where are you going so fast? We need to talk about that grade you got yesterday."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll study harder next time. Promise. Can I go now?"

Yukio sighed. "Rin. We need to talk, seriously. You will fail at this rate and-" Rin cut him off.

"I get it Yukio! I promised that I will study harder and I will, can I PLEASE go?" Rin said impatiently.

"…"

"…"

Yukio and Rin gazed at each other.

"Fine." Yukio muttered. "You better get a better grade next time!"

Rin was already out the door. She finally got back to the dorm and then took Kuro out.

 **Finally! I was suffocating in there!**

Rin sighed, it seemed like she was doing that often. "I know, moley four-eyes, kept pestering me."

Rin set her bag down, she didn't even bother to look at the homework. "Let's go on the roof."

Rin started walking, Kuro followed closely.

Once they reached the roof, Rin took out a hidden guitar. She has been playing since she was 10. It seemed like everything happened when she turned 10. No one wanted to teach her how to play so she taught herself, with help from online guides. It took forever to get to the skill she was at now, but she wouldn't change a thing.

Rin strummed absent-mindedly at the strings. She didn't have to worry about anyone hearing her, no one visited the dorms and Yukio was on another mission. It was just he and Kuro.

Rin thought back on her dreams and her memories.

She started to sing.

 _I can't escape this hell,  
_ _So many times I've tried,  
_ _But I'm still caged inside.  
_ _Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
_ _I can't control myself._

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
_ _No one will ever change this animal I have become!  
_ _Help me believe it's not the real me,  
_ _Somebody help me tame this animal!  
_ _(This animal, this animal)_

 _I can't escape myself,  
_ _So many times I've lied.  
_ _But there's still rage inside.  
_ _Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
_ _I can't control myself!_

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
_ _No one will ever change this animal I have become!  
_ _Help me believe it's not the real me!  
_ _Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!  
_ _Help me believe it's not the real me,  
_ _Somebody help me tame this animal!_

 _Somebody help me through this nightmare,  
_ _I can't control myself.  
_ _Somebody wake me from this nightmare,  
_ _I can't escape this hell!_

 _This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal!_

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
_ _No one will ever change this animal I have become!  
_ _Help me believe it's not the real me,  
_ _Somebody help me tame this animal I have become.  
_ _Help me believe it's not the real me,  
_ _Somebody help me tame this animal!_

Rin finished, her eyes were shadowed by her bangs. Little did she know there was a certain exorcist that heard every word.

And that exorcist just so happened to be Bon.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's a wrap! Wow, that was a long first chapter, I feel proud of myself. Any-who, thanks for reading! The song is Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace.

BTW, for those who are reading my other story, _We're Family, Right?_ The next chapter will come next weekend, I'm so sorry! I just couldn't find the time to write the next chapter. Please forgive me! You're lucky I was even able to write this story! I'll try to update this tory regularly along with my other story, but no promises! I might just update the stories every other week, sorry!

Sincerely,

Krazypeople


	2. Tired

Chapter 2: Tired

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Blue Exorcist.

 **A/N:** Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews! You guys are the best! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I love hearing all of your opinions, so please tell me if there is anything I can do to make the story better! Oh, and there's going to be a lot of referencing to Rin as a boy, but Rin is indeed a girl, so please don't get too confused.

 _Italics = thoughts/singing_

 _*Stars and italics* = *actions*_

 **Bold = demonic speaking**

 _Underlined Italics = what's happening/where_

* * *

 _Previously_

Rin finished, her eyes were shadowed by her bangs. Little did she know there was a certain exorcist that heard every word.

And that exorcist just so happened to be Bon.

* * *

Bon was bored. He finished his homework really quickly and had nothing else to do. That is, until Yukio came up and asked him something.

"Hey."

Bon looked at Yukio questioningly. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes, there is. Can you watch over Rin? I want to make sure he's studying and not slacking off." _I'm also worried about his behavior._ Yukio mentally added.

Bon thought for a moment before finally making up his mind. "Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"Can you just watch him study and make sure he actually does some work? It would be nice if he got his homework done for once."

Bon snorted. "Works for me."

"Great, he should be in the dorm. If not, then he's probably on the roof. See you, I've got a mission!"

Yukio and Bon parted ways and were heading to their designated destinations. Yukio to only God knows where and Bon to the abandoned dorms where they had the exam.

The walk made Bon even more tired and he was sure as hell happy when he finally got there. Bon walked into the building and was about to head for Rin and Yukio's dorm when he realized, _I don't even remember where it is! Sh*t!_ Bon cursed mentally. He sighed and started to head towards the roof instead. Knowing Rin, he would probably be on the roof anyway.

As Bon got closer to the roof he faintly heard someone singing.

 _I can't escape this hell,  
_ _So many times I've tried,  
_ _But I'm still caged inside.  
_ _Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
_ _I can't control myself._

 _Who is that? That can't be Rin, it sounds way too feminine, unless… nevermind._ Bon trudged onwards and he could hear the voice clearer.

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
_ _No one will ever change this animal I have become!  
_ _Help me believe it's not the real me,  
_ _Somebody help me tame this animal!  
_ _This animal, this animal._

Bon chuckled dryly at how alike Rin was to this song. The memory of Rin going berserk at that camping trip was still engraved in his mind.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Rin stood, snarling and ablaze with blue flames surrounding him.

 _Rin's a demon?! More importantly, those blue flames… he can't be the son of Satan!_ Bon was frozen stiff. Whether it be from shock, fear, or even anger, he didn't know.

His instincts were screaming at him to get away, but he just stood there. And then Shiemi, the timid and shy girl who was Rin's first friend, started running towards him.

 _Is she crazy?! She must be suicidal!_

Shura and Yukio intercepted her and stood in a protective stance before her.

"It's too dangerous! Stand back!" Yukio yelled.

Rin slowly started to walk towards them and Yukio and Shura braced themselves for the worst. Just as it seemed like Rin would attack, Shiemi ran forth.

"Rin!" Shiemi reached Rin and wrapped her arms around him. "It's alright. It's alright now."

And just like that, Rin calmed down. His eyes lost its flare and he slumped down, tired. The flames covering him went out and Shiemi kept her hold on him, as if he would disappear into the earth if she let go.

Bon looked at the duo, he felt a little pang in his heart seeing the two. Rin looked so fragile just then, like he could fall apart any second now, even though he almost burned down the whole forest.

 _Why couldn't I do anything?_ Bon thought sourly. _If only you were the one to calm Rin down, to hold him like that…_ A nagging voice in Bon's head said, said person almost slapped himself for that thought. _What am I thinking!?_ He pushed that thought very far down into the depths of his mind.

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

His thoughts came to an abrupt stop when he realized he reached the roof. The music was loud and he could hear every word.

 _I can't escape myself,  
_ _So many times I've lied.  
_ _But there's still rage inside.  
_ _Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
_ _I can't control myself!_

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
_ _No one will ever change this animal I have become!  
_ _Help me believe it's not the real me!  
_ _Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!  
_ _Help me believe it's not the real me,  
_ _Somebody help me tame this animal!_

Slowly, Bon pushed the door open and his jaw dropped at the sight.

Rin was singing! And he was actually good! In addition to that, he was playing guitar, who knew he actually had other talent besides cooking? Bon quickly, but quietly, closed the door. His mind was racing at a thousand miles per second.

 _Is that actually Rin? Why does his voice sound good? How is it so good? When did he learn how to play guitar?_ All of these thoughts crossed his mind until one question made him stop. _Is Rin a girl?_

Bon thought about this question.

 _Why Rin is a boy:  
-He is loud, obnoxious, and gets into fights all the time.  
-He doesn't have 'lady parts' (...or does he?)  
-He uses the boy's restroom.  
-He shares a room with Yukio.  
-He has a crush on Shiemi…I think._

 _Why Rin is a girl:  
-He, err, she can cook.  
-Has a high voice._

 _Conclusion: Rin is a boy._

Bon sighed, _Rin must be a boy…Then again, I've never really seen him go into the boy's restroom, and girls can get into fights too…_

Bon quickly cleared his mind of these thoughts and decided to just sit back and listen to the rest of the song.

 _Somebody help me through this nightmare,  
_ _I can't control myself.  
_ _Somebody wake me from this nightmare,  
_ _I can't escape this hell!_

 _This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal!_

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
_ _No one will ever change this animal I have become!  
_ _Help me believe it's not the real me,  
_ _Somebody help me tame this animal I have become.  
_ _Help me believe it's not the real me,  
_ _Somebody help me tame this animal!_

Bon sat in silence for a few moments after the music stopped. He was about to go onto the roof and pretend like he didn't hear a thing until the door was yanked open.

"…"

"…"

Rin stared at Bon. "The hell are you doing up here?"

Bon cleared his throat and said, "Yukio wanted me to check up on your… 'studying.'"

"Oh." Rin stared, seemingly scrutinizing him, before breaking out in a scowl.

"Well, I was about to go study now so you can leave…Stupid moley four-eyes, sending me a babysitter." Rin muttered the last part. It felt like a spell was broken and Rin was back to his normal ill-mannered self, but Bon knew better than that.

"No, Yukio told me to watch over your work, so I'm staying." Bon replied.

"Like hell you'll be staying!" Rin shouted, his (or her?) tail lashed out behind him.

The two glared at each other childishly before Rin hmmphed and stomped towards his dorm, promptly brushing past Bon on the way down. Bon tched and followed.

Once they reached the dorms Rin slammed the door in Bon's face before he could get in.

"OI!" Bon banged on the door. "Let me in!"

"…" Silence was all that was heard on the other side of the door.

"OI!" Bon waited, and waited, and waited, until he had enough. Bracing himself, he ran towards the door, hitting it with a loud thump. He repeated this several times before the door finally opened and Rin, looking quite irritated, shouted at him.

"Bastard! What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled.

"Trying to get in. So are you going to let me in or are you going to let me continue hitting the door until it falls down?" Bon answered with a victorious smirk.

Rin sighed and stepped aside for Bon to come in, which he did. He sat down on the bottom bunk bed and looked around the room. You could clearly tell which side Rin occupied and which side Yukio occupied, due to the mess and the abnormal cleanliness.

Rin stood in front of him, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Are you going to study or not?" Bon asked.

Rin stood there for a few more seconds before he started pouting and went back to his desk.

* * *

 _Time Skip_

Bon woke up with a start. _Weird…I don't remember falling asleep._ He looked around and noticed it was dark, really dark. _How come Yukio isn't home yet?_

"No…"

Bon whipped his head around and saw Rin, sleeping on his homework.

 _Did Rin just say something?_ Bon looked closer at Rin.

"I..can't leave." Rin muttered.

 _Leave?_ Bon wondered.

"I won't…leave my…friends." Rin's brow was furrowed, he looked almost…scared.

Bon realized he shouldn't watch, it isn't polite. He was about to go when he felt a hand grip his shirt.

"Don't…leave. I don't…want to be left…alone." Rin looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Bon sighed and picked Rin up, surprised at how light he was. He put Rin on the bed gently and then took Rin's hand off his shirt. Rin looked upset at this and Bon quickly muttered something to make him feel better.

"Don't worry, you don't ever have to feel alone." Bon murmured.

Rin visibly relaxed at this and all the tension left his shoulders. Bon looked over at Rin's homework and was surprised to find it done, albeit a few-no, a lot of mistakes.

Bon smiled slightly. _At least Rin completed it._

Bon, not wanting to stay any longer, left. But the events seemed to have left him with even more questions.

* * *

 **A/N:** From now on I'm going to refer to Rin as her true gender, well her true gender in this story, so don't get confused with all the she's and her's.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Rin was crying, alone and sad. _Why does this always happen to me? Why are they so scared of me? Why do I always feel alone?_ She looked up at the dark and cloudy sky. _I wish I could go far away from here, where people would accept me…_

* * *

 _Flashback_

Rin was sitting in class, sleeping. Y'know, the norm. She was with the exwires and Yukio was currently prattling off about some random exorcist stuff which she already knew.

"Okumura!" A voice hissed.

Rin yawned sleepily and looked around, spotting a pissed Bon. "What? I was having a nice nap."

That was a lie. Truth be told, Rin was having a nightmare before Bon woke her up. It was the same dream she's been having lately, except it seems to be getting more aggressive, like it's anticipating something. But what?

"Pay attention!" Bon hissed once again, turning back to the front.

Rin just shrugged and went back to sleep…well she tried to go back to sleep. She couldn't because she was scared, yes Rin Okumura was scared. Of what you may ask? Of seeing what else that horrid TV would show her, what other dark secrets she would rather not re-live again.

After the end of the class, Bon was immediately next to Rin.

"Oi! We need to talk, alone." Bon whispered.

"Why? I would rather not be alone with you, thank you very much." Rin retorted.

"This is serious! I need to talk to you."

"Well, why can't we talk right now? No one is looking at us anyway."

Bon sighed irritably. "Fine. I heard you sing and play the guitar yesterday."

Rin froze momentarily before going back to her easy-going façade. "Huh? I don't know where you got the idea where I can actually sing and play guitar from, but it's not funny."

"Don't lie! I heard and saw you!"

"No. You. Didn't. Because it never happened. I don't know what drugs you're on but if you think-"

"STOP!" Bon practically screamed.

"…"

The whole room went silent and looked over at the two.

Bon turned away sheepishly and lowered his voice. "Stop lying, please just tell me the truth."

Rin shook her head stubbornly and replied, "I am telling the truth."

This angered Bon and he slammed his hands on Rin's desk. "Seriously!? Would it kill you to speak your mind for once? What are you so scared of? Why do you hide beneath your easy-going exterior? What are you so afraid of?!"

Rin looked down. "Listen, I-"

"No!" Bon cut him off, "I don't want to hear anymore lies! Please," Bon's tone took a slight pleading tone. "I…I've seen you look and listen to the teacher when you think nobody can see you, I've seen that hurt look in your eyes whenever someone says something about your…origins, and I-"

"Enough already!" Rin said, her voice rising to match Bon's volume. "I don't know what you're talking about! Stop spouting nonsense!"

The whole class was watching this exchange by now. Everyone was curious to see how far this would go.

Bon clenched his fists and Rin bit her lip. Rin knew she was pushing it, but she couldn't stop acting, not now.

"So what?!" Bon burst out, "You're just going to pretend like nothing is wrong? That you really are the dumb, violent person you want everyone to believe? Well I don't believe it! I see the intelligence in your eyes! Your ears always perk up whenever someone says something you find interesting! But yet, you still act this way! I don't understand!"

Bon stopped there, taking in ragged breaths from talking so much. "Tch." He scowled. "Or are you afraid that if you show everyone the real you, then they really will see the monster everyone believes you to be."

Rin's blood ran cold at that statement. "Take that back…" She began. "Take that back, take that back, TAKE THAT BACK!" Rin yelled at Bon and she told him over and over again to take the statement back, but Bon stood, unyielding to the other's pleas.

Rin eventually grew tired of shouting, her throat was sore and she felt like crying. All these emotions came back to her and were just flooding through her heart like an endless river, until the dam burst.

"Don't you dare talk to me like you know! You don't know sh*t about my life! So don't act all high and mighty!" Rin looked up, shocking everybody once more as they could so clearly see the tears streaming down her face and the conflicting emotions flittering across her eyes.

Rin let her bangs overshadow her eyes again and she looked down. "I… I hate living like this so much. You don't know how it's like to feel so...so alone." She said it quietly so no one would hear, but Bon did.

Then Rin bolted, she ran out the door and didn't look back, just thinking about putting one foot in front of the other.

Unbeknownst to her, Bon whispered something back.

"Idiot. I told you that you don't ever have to feel alone."

Rin ran and ran and ran, letting her feet carry her wherever. And eventually, she was led to a graveyard, but not just any graveyard. It was the old man's, Shiro's, graveyard.

Rin looked around and noticed it was raining, she chuckled dryly. _How fitting of this scene,_ She thought. Rin found Shiro's grave and nearly collapsed in front of it, she was tired, so tired. Her happy-go-lucky mask was cracking, her true self started to shine through more and more. She wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. But of course, that could never happen, it wasn't possible…Right?

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Rin sighed and looked at Shiro's grave. "I'm sorry, old man. I can't do it anymore, I'm so tired…Is it okay if I sleep here? Just this one time…" Rin's eyes closed and she gently laid down, darkness consuming her, before it all turned to white…

* * *

Bon cursed in his mind, over and over again. He ran after Rin as soon as it finally registered in his mind that Rin was crying, that he made her cry. God, he felt like a jerk. Why couldn't he just kept his mouth shut?

He searched all over until he came to a small monastery, something told him that Rin was nearby and he looked around until he noticed a graveyard. He ran towards it and scanned it, spotting a small figure lying on the ground. "Rin!" He shouted.

As he came closer, he realized that Rin was unconscious, probably from a fever or cold. He was about to pick Rin up when said person started to sing faintly in their sleep.

* * *

 _Rin's Dream_

Rin looked around at all the white. "So I'm back here, huh?" Rin half asked, half muttered to herself.

"Rin." An exasperated voice called out.

Rin turned to see Yume.

"Are you tired, Rin?" Yume asked.

Rin thought for a moment before nodding.

Yume nodded along with Rin and said, "What are you tired of?"

"I'm tired…tired of being me, tired of being the monster that nobody likes, of being friendless and lonely, tired of not having a friend to understand…"

Yume patted Rin's head and smiled comfortingly. "Show me. Show me how tired you are."

Rin looked at Yume, confused, and then it all clicked, and before she knew it, she found herself singing.

 _Look at me, look at me,  
What do you see?  
Am I who I am or am I  
Not?_

 _All of the people who love me for me,  
Are the same people who don't.  
What do you see  
When you look in my eyes?  
Do you see a real person  
Or just, a lie?_

 _If, you won't hate me for me  
Then I'll burn,  
To the ashes this beautiful mask._

 _Fear in your tears  
And it's clear  
That you just,  
Can't accept me for  
_ _who that I truly am._

 _Turning away  
From this pain,  
Disarrayed,  
As this ugly face,  
Burns down in flames._

 _Oooooh, ooh, ooh._

 _All I ask is for me to be free._

As the song came to an end, Yume solemnly looked at Rin and asked one question.

"Would you like to visit a place where you control everything?"

Rin nodded eagerly.

"Then, take my hand."

And Rin did so.

* * *

 **A/N:** Aaaaaaaand done! I love this chapter soooo much! Poor, poor Rin... Any-who, the song is a Misao theme song for the teacher, Sohta, and is called Beautiful Mask. It is sung by Una.

Thanks for reading!

Sincerely,

Krazypeople


	3. The Dream Begins

Chapter 3: The Dream Begins

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Blue Exorcist!

 **A/N: Important!**

Hello! I'm very sorry for my absence, I have no excuse. Anyway, I'll be going on a series of trips during the summer and updating will be hard for me, so I've decided to only update My Family, Right? Until all of my trips are over. I'm sorry! I promise to make this chapter extra-long!

 _Italics = thoughts/singing_

 _*Stars and italics* = *actions*_

 _ **Bold = demonic speaking**_

 _Underlined Italics = what's happening/where_

* * *

 _Previously_

"Would you like to visit a place where you control everything?"

Rin nodded eagerly.

"Then, take my hand."

And Rin did so.

* * *

Bon was worried. Ever since Rin ran away from him yesterday, he hasn't woken up. He brought Rin back to his dorm and he continued to sleep peacefully. His breathing was heavy and labored. It seems as if he caught a fever. What's even weirder, is that Rin's hair seemed to grow to about waist length and man, does he look girly.

Bon took care of Rin to the best of his abilities, but it wasn't making a difference. Bon really wished Yukio were here right now. For some reason, the dude has been out on a mission ever since yesterday. Good thing it's the weekend now.

"Damn it!" Bon cursed and ran a hand through his hair.

He looked at Rin. _What else can I do?_ He thought.

Just then, it hit him. Rin has been wearing the same clothes since yesterday. They're probably no good and very hot.

The thought of undressing Rin put a blush on Bon's face. He didn't know why though.

 _Rin is a guy! It shouldn't matter!_ He told himself.

Bon took a deep breath and started taking off Rin's shirt, he held his breath. It was off.

 _Holy Crap!_ Bon looked at Rin, really looked at Rin, and noticed that bandages were covering his chest, Rin seemed to be unnaturally skinny too.

 _Kami-sama!_ Bon took a step back. _Are those…mounds!? Under the bandages?_

Bon couldn't take it anymore. He quickly redid the buttons on Rin's shirt, until the door slammed open.

"…"

Caught red-handed. Bon paled instantly when he saw who was at the door.

"Bon." Yukio said in a sickly-sweet voice. "What are you doing to my Nii-san?"

"I was… " He trailed off, not being able to come up with a good explanation.

"You were what?" Yukio took a step closer, his aura coming off in waves. He was pissed.

"Yukio! It's just a misunderstanding I was just dressing Rin not undressing him or anything like that!"

Yukio paused, a contemplative look flashed over his face, before turning into an even darker look. "Why, might I ask, would Rin need to be dressed in the first place?"

Bon froze.

"I didn't see anything! I swear!"

"What exactly didn't you see?" Yukio smiled.

A groan reverberated across the room. The two figures froze.

"Rin!" Yukio was the first to react. "Rin!"

Yukio looked down at his big brother. "Rin…?" He noticed how long Rin's hair was and gave the locks a little tug. They definitely weren't extensions. To top it off, Rin looked sick, very sick.

"What happened?"

The mood instantly turned somber.

"Rin, after I went after him, collapsed in a graveyard by a monastery. He hasn't woken up since."

Yukio instantly understood. "Rin collapsed at his grave."

Bon looked confused. "Who's grave?"

"Our father's."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"Don't bother. He died a long time ago." That was a lie. It wasn't that long ago. Long enough, though.

Silence filled the room. Bon knew he should leave, but something told him not to.

"Bon. Help me take care of Rin, will you? This happens a lot. She tires herself out to the point that she collapses for days, or even months. It doesn't happen often, the last time this happened was when…" Yukio couldn't complete the sentence, but Bon understood.

"Okay, I will." Bon answered swiftly, he didn't notice the slip in Yukio's words.

* * *

 _Time Skip_

Light snoring was heard in the room. Bon and Yukio were currently asleep. Yukio in the bed with his brother, and Bon on a chair.

"I'm sorry, everyone."

Yukio jolted awake, almost falling off of the bed. Did he hear right? He looked at Rin and gasped.

* * *

 **A/N:** Pardon for the intrusion, but this is where I start to refer to Rin as a girl once more. Also, this is supposed to take place immediately after Rin sang that song in her sleep. So, this part of the chapter goes from yesterday's events, to today when Yukio came home in the previous part of this chapter. Sorry, for any mind toggling this may bring you, I'll be on my way now.

* * *

Rin looked around, everything was white. White here, white there, white was everywhere.

"Is this place always like this? How is this the place where "I control everything"?" Rin asked, she was confused. This place didn't look like anything she imagined at all.

Yume laughed. "We're here. This is the place. Just, hear me out so I can explain the logistics of it."

Rin nodded.

"Okay! We're somewhere deep inside your mind, and I mean really, really deep. Here, no one will be able to disturb you."

"So," Rin cut in. "I'm like, in a comatose state right now?"

Yume nodded. "Sort of, except your body is awake, just not your mind. Understand?"

"Not really, please elaborate."

"Okay, here is you mind." Yume said, a diagram coming out of nowhere. "Here is your body." She pointed to Rin's brain and her heart.

"When you're in this state your mind shuts down on itself, but your mind will still send subconscious signals to your body, therefore controlling it and keeping it awake. Whenever you move in your subconscious body, your real body will move in sync with it. Your subconscious body is the body you're in now, it's not real, just a figment of your imagination. Notice any changes?"

Rin gasped as a mirror turned up out of nowhere. Looking herself over, she realized that her hair was longer, way longer.

"W-what?"

Yume sighed and continued her explanation. "You see, this world mirrors how the creator, in this case you, wants everything to look like. That includes your body. Remember, your subconscious body and your real body are linked. So, when you change your subconscious body, your real body automatically changes as well."

"But, that defies all logic!" Rin protested.

"Rin, this is a world where you control anything. Logic doesn't exist here. Anything else you want to say before we move on?" Yume asked.

"If my…subconscious body is linked with my real body, then am I moving around right now?"

Yume shook her head. "I was just getting to that. The thing is, you're not fully connected to your dream world. Therefore, you can only make changes to your physical appearance at the moment. You don't have complete control of all of this."

Yume gestured towards the white space all around them. "That's why everything is all white space, blank. In order to connect fully with this world, you must complete a…contract of sorts."

Yume paused and looked at Rin, making sure she was processing this information.

"In order to fulfill this contract, you must first meet the other occupants of this world. Believe me, there aren't many. My world isn't the only one, but we'll get to that subject later. Anyway, then you will have to promise me that you will not leave until I deem you are ready to face the struggles of the world once more."

Rin was definitely confused. _Until she deems me ready to leave? Why would I want to go back? Isn't the purpose of this world to keep me happy and content here? Not make me want to go back to that God-awful place?_ She shook her thoughts away, in the end, she was just confusing herself even more.

"Then," Yume disregarded Rin's look of confusion. "You will have to pledge to leave all of your real world connections behind. Everything, your family connections, friend connections, everything. Understand?"

Rin very slowly and hesitantly nodded. _All my ties? Everything? Even Yukio and…Bon?_

She couldn't believe it. This world was so complicated, but yet so simple. She couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Now then, it's time to meet the other people, your new neighbors." With a snap, everything changed.

Rin looked around. She was in an amusement park. All of a sudden, a young boy was standing in front of her.

"Is this the new person, Yume nee-chan?" The boy asked. He had short, spikey black hair and chocolate brown eyes that were filled with pain that shouldn't be in a young child's eyes.

Rin smiled when the boy looked at her. "I'm Okumura Rin, what's your name?"

The boy smiled. My name is Fuuta! Mitsui Fuuta! It's nice to meet you Nee-san!"

Rin's heart warmed at Fuuta's smile and she smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you Fuuta."

"Ne, Rin-san. Will you visit my world a lot? It gets lonely sometimes. The other people don't like spending time with a brat like me…" Fuuta looked down.

"Of course I will! I don't think you're a brat at all…don't look so unhappy."

Fuuta's smile tripled in intensity and he literally jumped for joy.

"Thank you so much!"

Yume coughed and said, "As much as I hate to break up this heartwarming scene, Rin and I must visit the other occupants. Nice seeing you Fuuta!" Yume snapped once more and the scene changed again.

This time it looked like they were in ghost city. All the houses looked empty and old, it was really creepy.

"Bolivar? Are you here?" Yume walked forward with uncertainty. She didn't like it here.

"What." A guy popped out of nowhere. He had a sharp face, black hair, and glasses that covered his eyes.

"Bolivar! Meet the new recruit, Rin." Yume gestured beside her, where Rin was standing.

"Hello, Rin. I'm Bolivar. We're done here. Please leave." He said, none too politely.

"O-okay, come on Rin!" Yume grabbed Rin's hand a little too hard and gave her a sharp tug. She leaned over to whisper in Rin's ear and said, "This guy gives me the creeps!" And then they were gone.

This time they popped into a normal town. You could see people, fake people most likely, walking around. Houses and roads were everywhere.

"Where are we?" Rin looked at everything with wonder. It was the most normal looking world she's seen so far.

"We are in the made up version of a place called Namimori. This world was created by a young girl, her name is Naoko."

As if on cue, a young girl, looking to be about 12, appeared out of nowhere. She had long, dark brown hair and innocent, jade eyes which were slightly covered by her long bangs.

"Hi! Who are you? My name's Naoko!" The girl smiled, she had a little gap between her front teeth.

Rin smiled at the girl and said, "I'm Rin! Pleased to meet you!" Rin held out her hand for the little girl to shake, which she did.

"Hi Rin! Are you new here? I've never seen you before."

Rin nodded and Naoko's smile seemed to brighten.

"Welcome to my dream world! I hope you can visit often Rin-san!"

Yume respectfully bowed at Naoko and informed her that they had to go.

"Okay, please come back soon!" Rin chuckled at Naoko's eagerness, it was quite endearing.

Yume snapped her fingers once more and then they were back to where they started.

Rin looked around questioningly, expecting something to happen, but nothing did. "Was that all? I thought there would be more people."

Yume laughed nervously. "Yeah well, I wish there were more tenants, but that's all I have."

"So, there are others like you?" Rin asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, there are many people, well, _things_ like me. I'm not the only one. Now, let's move on to the next step."

Yume held out her pinky finger. "Promise you won't leave until I deem you are ready?"

Rin laughed. "A pinky promise? That's all? No contract, blood pact, or anything mystical? Just a pinky swear?"

Yume huffed indignantly. "Of course there isn't! I'm no magician, and you don't have to sign a contract… unless you want too? Because I can arrange that."

"No, no, no, I'm good with a pinky swear." Rin laughed once more before holding out her pinky.

Yume took Rin's pinky into hers and then told Rin to cross her heart, which Rin did. Yume coughed. "It's time for the final step." A piece of paper suddenly appeared and Rin jolted, startled.

"Read this aloud." Yume commanded.

Rin took the piece of paper and then cleared her throat.

"I, Okumura Rin, promise from this day forth to remain loyal to this place and all of its other inhabitants. I promise to disregard ties from my past and to make new ones here. I will indulge myself in my new life here and simply have fun. My promises are sacred, I will not break them. If I do, proper punishment will be handed out. I will not hide anything from others, only the words of truth will come from my mouth. The world I make here is now the real world for me, nothing else exists but my world. I am forever grateful to the person who gave me this new opportunity at a happy life. I will not betray that person's trust. I will do whatever I can to make sure that the previous promises I have made will hold true. With these words, I conclude my pledge."

Rin looked once more at the piece of paper in her hands. Some of it was very contradictory. She had an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. Despite all of these feelings, she didn't regret her decision. She will remain loyal to this world. No matter what.

Yume smiled. "Remember, don't move around too much. This body you're in now is still connected to your other body. Whatever you do here, you do in the real world. Now, please close your eyes. When you open them, your world will be exactly like what imagined it would."

Rin closed her eyes. She waited a little, taking a deep breath, she counted to ten.

 _One._

What about Yukio? My brother? Is he okay?

 _Two._

No! I left those connections behind.

 _Three._

I won't turn back now!

 _Four._

I'm sorry Shiro, please don't be mad.

 _Five._

Kuro, the only one who understood. I will miss you.

 _Six._

Bon…

 _Seven._

I bet everyone will be happy that I made this decision.

 _Eight._

No one will care that my mind is gone.

 _Nine._

Nonetheless…

 _Ten._

I'm sorry, everyone.

Rin opened her eyes for the first time in her own little dream world.

She gasped. It was lovely.

* * *

 **A/N:** Back to referring to Rin as a boy.

* * *

Yukio's gasp woke up Bon.

"Oi. Are you alright? What are you looking at…?" Bon's sentence trailed off as his eyes followed where Yukio was looking.

"Rin…?" His eyes were open, but something wasn't right.

Bon took a sharp intake of breath. "Rin's eyes… They're so blank."

Rin's eyes stared off into space, it's like he wasn't there anymore. His eyes were devoid of all life. He looked so empty. His fever was gone.

"Rin?" Bon grabbed Rin's shoulders. "Rin! Wake up! Wake up!" He gave up after shaking Rin a couple of times. He turned towards Yukio. "We have to do something! Something isn't right."

Yukio nodded slightly. Bon grabbed Rin and slung him over his shoulder. Yukio shot up.

"We should take Rin to Mephisto. He'll know what to do." Yukio said.

Bon nodded. "You're right."

The two headed towards Mephisto's office. During the whole time, Rin tried moving his feet, as if he were walking somewhere? But where? What's happening inside his dream? Something is going on with Rin! Bon and Yukio didn't like the feeling that settled in their stomachs.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, so this chapter isn't that much, if any, longer than all of my other chapters, but I tried! So don't get mad… Also, if you have any questions about my explanation about the dream world, please leave a review or PM me. I might not be able to get back to you right away because I'm going on a small trip, but please ask nonetheless. Thanks!

Did you notice the references I made in my story? There were two. Cookies to anyone who gets them.

Sincerely,

Krazypeople


	4. Adoption

Alright, I'm done. I'm so sorry that I'm abandoning this story but I just can't write it anymore.

If I'm being honest, I'm really not that into the Blue Exorcist as much as I used to be. It's not that I dislike it, it's just that I'm ready to move onto other animes/mangas. I started off with Blue Exorcist because I was comfortable with it, but now it seems like ages ago since I first watched it and my inspiration for writing this story has vanished. I really want to upload other stories I've been working on but I'm not like some writers who can write and edit multiple stories at a time. I would just end up pushing this story aside until, before I know it, a year has gone by then two years and etc.

Don't worry, I'm not going to delete the story, I'm just putting it up for adoption. Anyone who wants to can take up the story, you can pm me and we'll talk about it. If you want to have my input on where the story was going then I'll gladly tell you. If not, then go do your own thing. I don't care. Thank you all for your brief support.

 **Finally, if you're only following me or favoriting me because of my Blue Exorcist stories, I would suggest you to not do so because my new stories will mainly consist of Tokyo Ghoul, D. Gray-man, and Kuroko no Basket.**

Thank you.

Sincerely,  
Krazypeople


	5. Evilneko saves the day

Okay, this is my last AN. My last hurrah. After this, I'm done with the story. D-O-N-E. DONE.

Evilneko101 has voluntarily stepped up to take on this monstrosity of a story when no one else has. I'm not sure when the new version of it's going to be out, but I'm not rushing it. I'm just glad to have this thing off my chest. I've been working on a new story for Tokyo Ghoul, an anime which I find similar in themes to Blue Exorcist (Though the basic theme is the biggest similarity), which if anyone here is interested, will (hopefully) be posted over the summer. This new story is going to be good. If my countless hours of agonizing over each chapter (Currently on chapter 6 and revising 4) is anything to go by. Also, I'm pre-writing a lot of it so I won't get behind. Hopefully by my set date of when I will attempt to get it out, before August 3, I will be finished. It will be Fem!Kaneki of course. (Kaneki's the main protagonist and also very unfortunate. KANEKI KEN DID NOTHING WRONG)

*Ahem*

*The authoress stops shamelessly promoting herself*

Anyway, enough about my new story. We're all gathered here today to talk about my old. Again, I'm sorry. I just can't. I don't want to be stuck writing a story when my muse has withered and died right before my eyes. I'm sure you guys don't want a half-hearted story either, ending with a sappy the guy gets the girl theme. Nuh-uh. That's not going to be me.

*Boos and hisses*

*The authoress dodges rotten tomatoes*

I know, I know, but listen, Linda, listen. (Digital cookies to people who get the reference. That should be all of you.) If you want to know more about the story, I'll PM Evilneko101 and then make another AN detailing the info. Which would technically make me a liar since I previously said this would be the last one.

(P.S.) If you're reading this, Evilneko101, I'm very sorry for the late adoption announcement chapter. (Evilneko adopted this ages ago you guys.)

Thanks. Sorry. I love you awesome nerds. (Again, couldn't help putting in another reference)

Sincerely,  
Krazypeople.


	6. A Word From Our Savior (Last Update)

As the chapter title says, this is just a word from our savior, Evilneko101:

Yeah, I've adopted "Dreaming" and lemme tell you, I. Am going. To. F***. S***. UP. It's gonna be real fun. Now, updates on this story might be a bit slow, but they'll be there, and they'll be worth it. Currently, I'm working on pre writing chapters for "Through the flames." (Because I have BIG plans for that one) so think of T.T.F as the big b*** and Dreaming as more of T.T.F's little bitchling. Look forward to Dreaming. Anyway, I've actually got a question for you, dear readers. Should the new Dreaming be Fem!Rin or just normal Rin? I had an idea for normal Rin, but either chick or dude Rin is fine; its up to you guys which one I do. Other than that, expect for me to WRECK YOUR S***. Okay, thank you! I hope my rewrite of Dreaming will live up to your expectations.

(Thanks Evilneko for the wonderful news, though I wasn't expecting you to use such language XD)

If you want to ask anything else about the story, please just PM 'neko (Is it okay if I call you that?) because I don't know diddly squat.

Sincerely, this story's old authoress,  
Krazypeople


End file.
